1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, resistive-type exercise device and more particularly to a portable arm and leg exerciser which utilizes frictional forces to provide resistance, and which may be easily mounted upon a rigid surface such as a wall or within a doorway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a considerable increase in the number of individuals seeking physical exercise. While a wide variety of exercise routines are currently available, many individuals prefer those exercises that can be done in the home and with a minimum of equipment. Exercises to strengthen the arms and legs, typically involve either heavy weights, or bulky spring resistance means. Exercises employing weights as a means of resistance often must be used in conjunction with supportive apparatus, particularly where leg strengthening exercises are to be performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable resistive-type exercise device which can provide sufficient resistance for a variety of exercises, and yet which is lightweight, simple and may be used in and under a variety of conditions.